1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copying apparatus having a device for controlling the position of a lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a copying apparatus having the scale factor changing function, it has been necessary to move an optical lens to a predetermined position in accordance with a changed scale factor and therefore, some time has been required before copying is started.
Also, where only one reference position of the lens is provided, the lens is moved at a predetermined velocity when it is moved to a position corresponding to a predetermined scale factor after having been moved from its current position to the reference position, and this has led to the disadvantage that some time is required for the movement of the lens. Also, there has been a problem that if the velocity of movement of the lens is increased to reduce the time required for the movement of the lens, the lens cannot be stopped accurately at a predetermined position due to the inertia of a motor.